We Found Each Other
by Angel of Hell 13
Summary: A little note on why I won't update in a while... Alternate Universe. Sydney and Vaughn meet in 9th grade. They are both 14 years old.
1. Rain

A/N – Alternate Universe. Sydney and Vaughn met when they were in 9th grade, 14 years old. Short but sweet.

**Vaughn POV**

"This rain sucks." I muttered standing on the steps of my high school, waiting for my mom to pick me up. I never did like rain. Not even now. Rain always reminded me of my parents for some reason.

                "It's not that bad." I finally noticed the girl standing next to me. She smiled at me and I watched her long brown hair sway in the breeze. When I didn't say anything she continued. "It's not as bad as something like snow… or hail."

                I chuckled. "I think it is. I'll take hail or snow any day." Her smile is sweet, kind.

                "Yeah right. I like the rain much better. At least you can stand in the rain and not get pelted." She pushed her hair back behind her shoulder. It was moist with water from the rain. I watched her purple nails wind through the brown, then go back down to hold her books.

                "I'm Michael Vaughn." I finally noticed I hadn't told her my name.

"Sydney Bristow." She smiled again.

"Crap. There's my mom." I pointed to a car that had just pulled up. "I'll see you again right?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound desperate.

                "Of course." She waved as I ran into the rain. "Good-bye Michael!"

                "Bye Sydney!" I slid into the passenger side of the car and looked in the back at my 10 year old sister Jackie. "Hey Jackie!" She waved her hand and then continued to look out the window. "Hey mom." I pulled my seat belt on as she drove away from the school.

                "How was your day?" Mom asked. It was more a reflex then actual concern for anything I did.

                "It was fine." I answered the same every day.

                "Who was the girl?" Jackie tormented me like this every day. Sometimes I wonder why we all ever even speak to each other.

                "Just a girl." I muttered looking out the windshield, watching the rain pelt it.

                "We're home." I heard mom sigh as she got out.

                I jumped out of the car and ran up the steps, opening the door with the key I kept in my pocket. My room looked dark for some reason as I sat at my desk.

                "What are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of Jackie's voice.

                "None of your business. Out of my room now." I ordered her.

                "It's just you got out of the car so fast…" I watched her leave and then went to what I was doing.

                I pulled my backpack to my lap and opened the front pocket. Searching for the picture I came up empty handed. "Thought I put it in there." I opened the others, each time I didn't find it. "Crap." I went back out to the car and looked on the floor, if mom found it she'd kill me.

                "What're you looking for Mikey?" Mom asked when I shut the front door.

                "Nothing important." I smiled, hoping I looked sincere as I went back to my room. I shut the door and collapsed on my bed. This weekend was going to be a very long one.

**Sydney****'s POV  
                Michael was cute you had to admit that. The way his brown hair had bits of blonde and how it was slightly tousled. Thank God I hadn't started to walk home. The only reason I was standing there was because I wanted to wait before I got soaked.**

                I can't believe he hates the rain. Who cares. I have to walk home in it. Don't want the damn nanny picking me up. So, I bend to throw my books in my backpack and see a piece of paper on the ground. I pick it up and glance at it. It's of two people. Father and son probably. They are on a boat, fishing. The kid looks about 6 maybe. I flip it over, looking for name or something when I see on the back: William and Michael, in a neat scrawl. In a different handwriting on the bottom is: Michael Vaughn.

                I gasp and smile. A reason for seeing him again. How ironic.

                Now all I have to do is find out where he lives… that should be fun.

                I run all the way home.

                The door is open when I get there. Not very unusual.

                "Dad!" I yell.

                I watch Theresa, the nanny, walk into the room. "He had to go away on business."

                "Again?" I throw my backpack on one of the kitchen chairs and pick the cordless phone up.

                "Sorry sweetie."

                "Don't call me sweetie." I say harshly as I shut the door to my room. I dial in Francie's number and smile when her brother David picks up. "Hey David. It's Syd. Is Francie there?"

                "Yeah." He says and I hear him yell. "Francie, its Brownie for you."

                I laugh that he still uses the nickname he gave me.

                "Hey Syd!" Francie yelps over the phone.

                "Hey Francie." I switch ears and ask her. "Do you know Michael Vaughn?"

                "No, let me ask David." She asks her brother and then comes back. "David knows him. They have Bio together."

                "Oh, put him on please." I jump onto my bed with a pen and notebook hoping he can help me.

                "Hey Brownie. What'd you want?"

                "Do you know where Michael Vaughn lives? He left something at school…" I hold my breath.

                "Yeah. He lives on Brook Lane. Number 47." He answers with a cough.

                "Thank you. I owe you one." I laugh and hang up the phone, throwing my notebook in my bag and running out the door. "I'm going out!" I yell to Theresa.

                "You better be back for dinner." I don't answer her as I run out the door and down the street. Brook Lane is almost a mile away, but I'm used to walking everywhere. My dad is never home to drive me and I hate my nanny. I made a list on reasons why I hate her:

1.  She tries too hard

2. She is too damn annoying.

3. She doesn't give a damn about me, only about getting paid.

… 4. She's not mom.

                The last one I didn't know if I wanted to add, but I did. My mom used to care about me. I was only six when she died, but I remember her and what she did for me. Tucking me in at night, staying with me when I was sick. Everything a mother usually does.

                I wipe the tears that have come to my eyes and turn onto Brook Lane. Number 39, 41, 43, 45, 47… I walk up the driveway and to the door.

                There's a doorbell, so I ring it. I hesitate after a minute and ring again. After another minute I decide no one is probably home and start to leave.

                "Excuse me." I turn around and see a girl, younger then me, standing there. "Sorry about that. Everyone is being lazy… can I help you?"

                "Hey, I'm Sydney." I pause. "Is Michael home?" Things go through my mind like _I've got the wrong house, little sister… god help me._

_                "Hi. I'm his sister Jackie. Come on in." The girl, Jackie, opens the door all the way and moves aside._

                I adjust my bag as I walk in. "Is he home?" I repeat my question.

                "Yeah. He's locked himself in his room as usual… I'll get him." She leaves me standing alone in the living room, I guess.

                "Hello." I spin around and find myself face to face with his mother.

                "Hi." I don't know what to say. So, let's just start with my name. "I'm Sydney."

                "You were the one talking to Michael at school right?" She has a soft, kind voice to me.

                "Yes. He dropped something at school and I wanted to return it." I smile at her, trying to calm my nerves down.

                "Sydney?" I hear Michael's voice come from behind his mother.

                "Hey." I give a small wave. Embarrassed by the gesture I return my hand to my bag.

                "Hi." He walks up to me and smiles. Then as if he just notices Jackie and his mom he tells me. "Let's go to my room."

                Taking my arm in his hand he leads me down a hallway and into his room.

                "I don't want my sister eavesdropping." He shuts the door and asks. "How'd you find out where I lived?"

                I laugh. "I have my sources. Let's just say I found you." At the smile I can't help but give a serious answer. "My friend David told me."

                "The 'how' question is out of the way. Now I turn to the 'why'. Why are you here?" He picks his backpack off of his desk chair and motions for me to sit.

                As I sit in the chair he plops on his bed which is covered by a dark blue comforter. I look around before I answer. There are posters of hockey teams. So many of them. I notice the hockey gear in the corner of the room.

                "Earth to Sydney." I snap out of my checking out his room and back to him.

                "Oh yeah." I reach into my bag and tell him. "You dropped something outside the school. I thought you might want it." The picture comes up and he grabs it.

                "Oh God. Thanks." Before I can say anything he pulls me out of the chair and into a hug. As if realizing what he's done a little too late he breaks it. "You're soaking wet. Did you walk here?" He goes into the hallway and comes back with a towel.

                "Actually yeah. I did walk here." I take the towel and start to dry my hair and clothes.

                "Why would you walk here?" There is surprise, shock in his eyes and I smile.

                I shrug. "Nothing else better to do." My ring gets caught on a loose thread on the towel and I pick it off.

                "Nice ring." He comments.

                I look at the ring. It's a diamond with two sapphires on the sides. My favorite of all my jewelry. Probably cause it was owned by my mom.

                "Thanks." I throw the towel to him and he catches it. "The ring was my moms."

                "Why doesn't she have it?" His smile fades. Looks as though he knows he's asked the wrong question.

                "She died… when I was eight." I answer him. I don't mind talking about her usually; I'd rather talk about her then forget her.

                "Oh. Sorry." He looks down then back at me. He seems hesitant as he takes a breath and tells me. "My dad… he died when I was six."

                "Sorry." I say and I'm sincere about it. How can I not be sorry when I know exactly how he feels?

                "Yeah. This is the only picture I have of him and I'm glad you brought it back." He smiles again and pins the picture to his cork-board.

                "Your welcome." Just then I hear my phone ringing. In the back of my mind I hear Theresa or my dad saying 'Never leave home without it.'

                "Hello?" I sigh into the receiver.

                "You should get home." I hear Theresa say.

                "Why?" I ask… I know what's coming.

                "It's almost dinner time." She sounds annoyed at playing this little game all the time with mer.

                "I'll eat somewhere else." I answer her. She knows I hate it at home, with her.

                "You always eat somewhere else." She counters.

                "That's cause I don't like eating dinner there." I tell her truthfully. Why lie to her? She knows I hate her and her food.

                "Sydney." She sighs, annoyed, angry, mad…

                "Theresa." I shot back in the same voice.

                "Fine. I am not cooking dinner for you anymore." Like I care.

                "Not like I have ever eaten it." I hang up before she can say anything else. I turn it off too.

                "Whoever that was I'm guessing you don't like them that much." Michael tries to joke.

                I smirk. "Theresa. My 'nanny'. I'm fourteen. You'd think my dad could leave me home alone for once."

                "Yeah. I know what you mean." He hesitates again. "You wanna go get something to eat? I know a great place that isn't too far to walk in the rain."

                I tug on my jean-jacket and nod. "As long as your mom is okay with it."

                His hand is enclosed on my arm again as he pulls me back into the living room. "Mom. Me and Sydney are going to go get dinner okay?"

                "Okay, sweetheart." His mom smiles at me. "Just be careful. Are you sure you want to walk in the rain."

                He looks over to me and smiles. "I'm positive."

                "Okay. Have fun." She smiles again and Michael does too.

                "Bye mom."

                "Bye Mrs. Vaughn."

                We close the front door behind us and Michael puts his jacket over his head. I just leave my jacket where it is and my bag at my side.

                "The rain isn't going to hurt you." I tell him.

                "Yes it is." He jokes, laughs.

                I laugh too. "Take your jacket down." I am practically ordering him. He does it anyway.

                "Talk to me." He says, taking me completely by surprise.

                "About what?" I ask him.

                "Everything. Your mom if that's alright with you."

                "As long as you tell me about your dad." I tell him seriously. He nods, so I start. "What do you want to know?"

                "How did she die?" I was afraid of that. I had relived that night over and over.

                "She and my dad were on their way home from a movie. It was late and a man, a postal worker, was coming in the other direction. Police and doctors said there was no alcohol involved… the man must've fallen asleep. His car swerved, my dad swerved and both went off the Canyon Creek Bridge. My dad instantly got out of the car and tried to swim to the other side to get my mother, but the car fell deeper. He swam back up, hoping that she would get out on her own… she didn't, neither did the postal worker." I swipe at the tears in my eyes, glad it's raining and there are drops on my face.

                "Wow." That's all he can say.

                I smile. "Don't worry about it." Then I frown. "What about your dad?"

                He takes a deep breath. "My dad used to be a CIA officer. I didn't know until after he died. He was always on a mission. I found out after he died that all those times he was going to places like New York, San Francisco… he was really going to places like Rome, and Italy." He smiled. "He was a hero. I know that." Michael looks down, but continues walking, the rain has already soaked us. "His last mission was to Rome. Supposed to get the Intel then get out of there. He didn't suspect that someone else would be there. But there was. No one knows who it was. They just know that the person shot my dad, his partner and then left."

                "Man." I sigh.

                "Where here." He points to a small hangout. "Gina makes everything terrific."

                "That's good." I looked through the window and saw Francie and David. "Hey there are my friends. Come on." I took his shoulder and pulled him inside.

**Vaughn's POV**

**                I like Sydney. She's someone that you would want to have around. To talk to, or just to be there.**

                "Brownie!" I hear someone yell. Then I see David, kid from Biology.

                "Hey." Sydney lets go of me and races over to David and his sister… I think her name is Francie.

                "Hey Michael." David plops back in his seat after giving me a wave. "Francie this is Michael."

                "Hi." Francie seems cool, like her brother. "Come on Syd. Sit with us." Francie pulls Sydney next to her and then Sydney pulls me beside her.

                "What are you two up to anyway, Brownie?" I smile at the name.

                "Brownie?" I question Sydney.

                "He gave me that nickname. Don't ask." She laughs and David smiles at her. "You don't have any annoying nicknames?" She asks me.

                "Not that I know of." She laughs. A real laugh, sweet and irresistible.

                "Let's order." Francie pulls a menu in front of her and Sydney.

                After getting our food and eating all of us start to head home. The rain has finally let up.

                "We'll see you later Sydney. Bye Michael." David and Francie start to walk him, bickering like brother and sister do.

                "I gotta get home. My dad will have a fit. It's already 8:30." She starts to walk away but I grab her arm.

                "Do you mind if I walk you home?" I ask. The girl has something about her.

                "No." She says softly shaking her head. She smiles and pulls me along with her. "Won't your mom mind?"

                My fingers twine with hers. "No."

                When we get to her house it seems way too soon. "This is it." She whispers as if she'll wake someone up.

                I laugh. "Yeah."

                She turns around and looks at me. "Thanks." Then she kisses me. A sweet kiss… then more and more. She opens her mouth to me and she tastes like mints and strawberries. She's out of breath when she pulls away, I am too.

"Wow." I whisper and kiss her softly.   
"I'll see you on Monday then." I take walk an inch back.

                I smile. "Yeah. See you Monday, Brownie." She slaps me playfully, quickly kisses me then runs into her house.

                Me? I walk home. A smile plastered on my face for eternity. Cause I just found the girl I needed. Or did she find the guy who needed her? Maybe… we found each other.

A/N – 1) did you get the whole number 47 thing: Page 47, get it?

                2) I might continue this, it's just I'm already in the middle of two other stories so it might take a while.


	2. Alone

A/N – Hey, got the second chapter up (even though I'm not done with the other two stories). Anyway, thanks to all those who don't care about the age thing. To those who did reply that I was wrong, you gotta read carefully. This is an Alternate Universe. Plus, I clearly stated that and that they were the same age in the summary and in the Authors Note.

Okay, I have to change a little something. Someone mentioned about the whole Syd's mom killing Vaughn's dad not working when they are the same age. If you look back in on the last chapter and read the ages that I put again, you'll notice I changed them… after the person pointed it out.

Info – Vaughn and Sydney are 14 (still) in 9th grade. It's the same week as in the last chapter. Vaughn's dad died when he was six, Sydney's mom died when she was eight. BTW, David is a year older then Francie. Just so you know and don't bicker about a ninth grader and tenth grader having Bio together in my sister's high school they do. So ha!  
This chapter is mostly Sydney… I guess. There's the info, get on with the story (finally).

**Vaughn POV**

**                "Hey David." I sat in the seat across from him, like always.**

                "Hey." He didn't even look up from his book

                Second period hadn't officially started yet and I was still frustrated that it's wasn't over already.

                "What's the matter with you?" David finally looked up at me after the bell rang. The bell is way too loud I noticed.

                "I'm just… fidgety." I answered.

                "You never used to be…" David opened his notebook and copied down the notes that were on the board.

                I did the same. "Well, today is different." That's right today is different. Today I am going to talk to Sydney again. All I have to do is figure out what to say.

                "Why is…"

                David was cut off by Mr. Wendill. "While you're copying your homework and notes I'm going to come around and check your homework. Leave it out on your desk." The teacher is so annoying that my frustration rises and it wasn't even five minutes into the period yet.

                David and I both took out our homework and left it on the edge so that Mr. Wendill could see it.

                "I don't get it." I started to whisper to David. "Why would anyone become a teacher? Low pay, annoying kids, and you have to go to school all over again." I pulled out my agenda and scribbled in the homework then shut it quickly.

                "Don't know." David looked over to a girl in the back of the classroom. "Only one good reason to be a student." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

                "The girls' right." He nodded. "You say that almost everyday." I looked at the girl and shook my head.

                "Well… what about you? Got a girlfriend?" He smiled in my direction and I looked at my notebook, pencil flying across the page copying notes.

                "I don't think… you'd consider her a girlfriend." I shrugged then went back to copying as Mr. Wendill came to our desk.

                "David. You did your homework. What a surprise." Mr. Wendill's voice is a bit sarcastic but surprised. "Michael." Not at all surprised. Finally he moved on and I looked to the clock. Twenty minutes to go.

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                "Hey." Francie pulled my shoulders for me to turn around. "So, what's up? I haven't seen you all weekend!"**

                "I've been busy." Busy thinking of what I was gonna do when I saw Michael again.

                "Busy?" Francie walked down the hall with me. This is our daily meeting. We both take the bathroom pass at a specific time (set the day before) and we go to the bathroom were we can see each other. Drives our teachers' nuts.

                "Yeah. Busy." I looked at her closely. "Ever heard of it?" She slapped me and I laughed.

                "Come here." She pulled me to one of the Bio classrooms and peaked in. "There is David."

                I practically gasp when I see Michael sitting with his side to us.

                Then I jumped when David spotted us. He waved and raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" We heard him call to the teacher.

                "Go David." The teacher waved his hand.

                David whispered something to Michael and then came into the hallway. "Hey sis. Hey Brownie." He pulled me into a hug and almost picked me up.

                We heard the door open again and see Michael walk out. Smiling when he saw me he said, "I think our teacher hates me."

                David laughed and threw an arm around him. "Michael here is going to learn how to cheat, cut and all that good stuff."

                "David." I slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't make him into you." I glanced quickly at my watch. "Crap. My teachers gonna have a fit. I'll see you guys later." I stopped when Michael put his hand on my shoulder.

                "Hold on." He whispered something to David and then followed me to my classroom. As we walk he fidgeted nervously. "Listen…" He started without looking at me. "We sorta have to talk about that kiss."

                "What's there to talk about?" _God, I did not just say that._

_                "We just met each other." Finally he turned towards me._

                "Can we talk about it after school? My teacher is gonna blow if I don't get back inside now." I pointed to my classroom.

                He leaned in close, close enough that I can feel his breath on my face. "When can we talk?" The look in his eyes tells me that he wants to talk about where to go, not how to leave it all behind.

                "After. At my house." I started to walk backwards to the door to my math class. "You remember where it is?"

                His smile came and he laughed. "Remember? How could I forget?" One more smile and then he turned and went back to class.

                "Ms. Bristow! Take your seat. You've already wasted enough time." My teacher snapped. 

                _For good reason Ms. Shayd. For good reason._

**Vaughn's POV**

**                All my other classes went by in blue and green flashes. Finally ninth period arrived. My all time favorite gym class. Mr. Nac is a cool teacher, plus I get to play sports.**

                There are two gyms in this school. Pretty much, the boy's gym and the girl's gym, depending on what period you have gym. Today for some reason, the girls were in the boy's gym.

                "Boys!" Mr. Nac called to the class. "The windows in the girl's gym are being fixed and it's going to take a while, so they are going to be in here for the next week."

                 "And since we are in the same unit we are going to play a little game of kickball." Ms. Blaze, the girl's teacher, smiled.

                "The girls are up first. So, my class, out in the 'field'." Mr. Nac went into the gym store room and grabbed the kickball. He headed out where we all were and threw me the ball. "Mike, you're the pitcher."

                "Come on Mike!" I heard a couple of my friends yell. Everyone who knew me knew that I was the best kickball player and the best pitcher… but I don't like to brag.

                I watched as Sydney walked up.

                Hold it… reverse that. Sydney?!

                I smiled at the irony and she smiled back. "Ready?" I called out to her.

                She just shrugged and got into her position. I threw the ball and it went straight to her. You could hear the smack of her sneaker connecting with the ball and then the applause when it hit right above the blue mat. Home run.

                She smiled as she ran around the bases and as she touched the third base she started walking to home. Smiling at me she yelled over, "That is the way to start a kickball game."

                Once her foot touched home one of the guys yelled. "Hey Mike! You've got some competition!"

                This was gonna be a fun gym class.

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                I wiped my hand across my forehead. Wow. I always used to hate gym, but for the next week it is going to be heaven.**

                The kickball game was fantastic. The guys lost 10-12. My first turn had been the first home-run of many and Michael also had a few.

                I ran into the locker room and found Francie. "That was cool." I said as I started to change quickly.

                "I never knew kickball could be so much fun." Francie exclaimed as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. I did the same and followed her out of the locker room. As we made our way to our lockers to pack up she made conversation. "Do you want to come over today? I got this new CD and David would love to have some company besides me…" We both laughed and I turned the dial on my lock.

                "I'd love to… but I'm busy." I reached into my locker and pulled out my backpack and start filling it with my math and science books.

                "Really? With what?" Francie is one of those who can't get over something once it's started.

                "Just some stuff I gotta do." I smiled at her and then slammed my locker. "I gotta get home. I'll see you here tomorrow." I gave her a small wave and then raced off. I have never in my life wanted to get home so badly. I just hope dad isn't home.

                "Hey Theresa." I muttered as I walked in the house to find her sitting on the couch watching her soap.

                "Hey sweetie." She replied not taking her eyes off the television.

                "I thought I said don't call me sweetie." I shifted my backpack onto my other shoulder and made my way to my room.

                "Hey Sydney." I heard my dad's voice come from his room.

                "Dad?" I walked into his room and looked at him. He looked so beat and tired. They give him too much work. I never even see him most of the time. He's always away on trips.

                "Are you giving Theresa a hard time?" He put his pen down as he looked at me.

                "She calls me sweetie and I don't want her to. What's wrong with that?" I asked looking very confused.

                "Nothing. I just heard that yesterday you didn't come home for dinner…" His voice trailed as if he wanted to add more but didn't.

                "I told her I wasn't." I was on the verge of complaining.

                "You were supposed to come home Sydney. I hired her to take care of you. If you're not around then what's the point?" He looked at me sternly.

                "That's my point exactly!" I complained using my hands to gesture. "I hate her. I'm not even in the house most of the day and I don't eat any of the food she cooks and neither do you… so what's the point?" I slid my backpack into the hallway and stood in the doorway to dad's room.

                "Sydney." He has this look that makes me shut up, but today that's not gonna happen.

                "Just fire her already." I said to him. "She's pretty much getting paid for nothing anyway." I fiddled with the door knob.

                "Sydney if you keep this up…"

                "What? You're going to send me to my room." I asked clearly and matter-of-factly.

                "Yes." He nodded with this serious tone.

                "Too late." I grabbed my backpack and went into the hallway. I found Theresa in the living room again and say to her. "If someone named Michael comes just tell him I went out."

                I left before I could hear her answer.

**Vaughn's POV**

I listened as the nanny opened the door after I had knocked three times.****

                "Theresa." I watched Sydney's dad walk into the room and then over to the door. "Who is this?" He looked at me with an angry gleam in his eyes.

                "I'm Michael." After no one spoke I added. "Sydney's friend."

                "She ran out about twenty minutes ago." Theresa finally told me and then went back into the house.

                "Do you have any idea where I can find her?" I asked her dad. I swear that I could hear crickets chirping in the silence. After a minute I started to leave.

                "Michael… Michael Vaughn?" Her dad stopped me as I turned around.

                "Yeah. That's me." I nodded. I don't think Sydney mentioned him to me, so I have no clue how he knew my last name. "How'd you know that?"

                "You look just like your father. I met him while I was working in France." I shook his hand hesitantly. "He was a great man. I was very sorry to hear about his… death." He choked out.

                "Yeah." I looked down then back at Sydney's dad. "I'm gonna go try and find Sydney." Before he could say anything I left.

                After walking around for about half and hour, looking for Sydney in places, I decided to head over to 'my spot'. Of course, it's not really _my spot because I'm positive that some people know about it. 'My spot' is in the park, in the far corner where a few trees turn into woods. In the middle of all of it is a small clearing where there are rocks and bushes. It's quiet and peaceful and a great place to sit and think._

                The leaves rustled as I brushed past them and I heard someone gasp when I entered the clearing.

                "Who's here?" I moved so that I could see the rest of the clearing.

                "I am." I heard the person say behind one of the larger rocks.

                "Sydney?" I jumped on the rock and leaned over so that I could see her. "Hey!" The smile rose on my face. "I was looking all over for you, I had just given up all hope of finding you today…"

                She looked up. Her smile wasn't there, but there weren't tears either, so that was a good sign right?

                "Sorry…" She started to stand up. "I wasn't gonna leave, but my dad just got me so frustrated that I had to get out of there."

                "That's okay." I went and stood next to her. "You okay?"

                "As much as I'll ever be…" She looked down at her hands and then back at me. "Listen… we gotta talk." She jumped onto the rock and sat crossed legged. I sat next to her. "Do you mind if… do you mind if me and you just be friends for a while? I just can't…" She didn't finish her sentence but I didn't care.

                "Yeah, sure." I lied.

                "Thanks." She said and then kissed me on the cheek. Then she left… and I never felt more alone in my life.


	3. New Kid

**Sydney****'s POV**

                I'm not perfect. I know that and that I screw up too many times then I can count. Francie, who had reminded me for the last week about my mistake with Michael, has finally given up on it since we both seem to be very good friends.

                Friends. It's been a week since then and it still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth… not to be over graphic but like sour milk. Yuck. I don't want to be _just friends. I am sure as hell that he doesn't want to be __just friends. But I'm not ready for a boyfriend right now… or I thought I wasn't._

                "I want you all to welcome a new student to our class!" Mrs. Slate called to the class on the Monday morning. Francie and I stopped our usual first period math chatter and looked up to see a guy standing next to our teacher.

                "Welcome!" One of the other kids yelled. You can never tell who yells in this class, all we ever do is yell.

                "This is Will Tippin." Mrs. Slate stated. "Will." She turned to the new kid. "You can take the seat next to Sydney. Sydney raise your hand." I raised my hand hesitantly, still checking this Will guy over. He was cute… you had to give him that.

                Will sat down next to me and Francie elbowed me with this gleam in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking. But I wasn't having it.

                "Hey." Will murmured.

                "Hey." I said back. "I'm Sydney and this is Francie." I pointed out my friend sitting on the other side of me.

                "Will." He nodded taking out his notebook.

                "So…" Francie started. "What's your schedule?" Making conversation with new kids was hard.

                "Umm…" Will pulled out a piece of paper. "Second period English, third Studio Art, fourth Earth Science, fifth Global Studies, sixth Study Hall, seventh Lunch, eighth Italian and ninth Gym." He stuck the paper back in his agenda and looked at us.

                "You have…" I looked at him thinking. "sixth, seventh and ninth with me and Francie."

                "Really?" Will looked happy. "How many classes do you two have together?"

                "All except language." Francie laughed. "Second period I have Spanish and she takes French."

                "French?" Will looked at me like I was crazy. "Why French?"

                "I happen to like French." I nodded knowingly.

                Mrs. Slate moved to the front of the classroom. "I'm handing out a worksheet I want you all to work on. If you don't finish it today, finish it for homework."

                I took the worksheet from my teacher and smiled at how easy the questions were.

                "Ugg…" Will and Francie moaned.

                "Come on!" I slapped Francie. "These are easy."

                "Easy for you to say." Francie wrote her name down on the top of the page and then the date. "Do we get points for our name and date?"

                "Only on the SAT's." Will stated.

                "Don't remind me about them." She laughed.

                "So…" Will looked over at me and Francie, mostly me. "Did we ever finish that conversation about 'why French'?"  
                "No." Francie said. "There is one thing good about the French."

                "What's that?" Will leaned on his desk so that he could see Francie.

                "Cute guys." I ended for her. "That is her only reason for liking anything French."

                "Except French fries." Francie smiled and then went on. "Her friend Michael is French and he is gorgeous." Francie smirked.

                "You'll meet him. We all have gym together." I smiled at Will. I could get used to this guy.

**Vaughn's POV**

**                Can a day go by any faster? It was first period and I'm in English. Then suddenly I blink and I'm in Gym. Thank God is all I can say.**

                The thing I hate about it is that now I have to pretend to be 'friends' with Sydney. 

                "Hey Michael!" I heard Francie call to me. I turned around and gave her a smile.

                "Hey Francie." I pulled her to sit down and wait for everyone else. "What's up?" Francie can be a cool to hang out with. I can see why Sydney is friends with her.

                "You would not believe the cute new guy." Francie flashed a smile. "Oh, but he is not cuter then you." She gave me a quick hug and then pointed over to Sydney who was coming over to us. A boy following right behind her.

                "Hey guys." Sydney sat down next to me. "Michael, this is Will." She pulled the boy down to sit next to her.

                "Hey Mike." _Will nodded toward me._

                "It's Michael." I stated. I hate the name Mike. Or at least I do when he calls me it.

                "Whatever."

                "Michael." Sydney pulled my attention over to her. "We're going to my house after school… you wanna come?"

                "Yeah." I smiled. "Why not?" Her dad. That's the answer to that little question. Pray that her dad isn't there.

                "Guys!" Mr. Nac called to the class. "Were going to play a game of basketball."

                Ms. Blaze came out of the office behind him. "Who wants to be a captain?"

                Almost everyone raised their hand. Will, Francie, Sydney and I all had ours up.

                "How about Will and Sydney." They both stood up and looked at all the other kids.

                "Sydney you start." Mr. Nac nodded to her.

                "Michael." She smiled at me. Then she whispered. "So far with me and you this is gonna be a good game." I just gave her a small laugh and smile.

                "Kevin." Will called to on of the guys sitting in the front.

                It went on and on and finally the two teams were set up. It was eight against eight. The first team was Will, Kevin, Theresa, Lillian, George, John, Ashley and Jeremy. The second team was Sydney, me, Francie, Dennis, Beth, Lou, Rob and Terri.

                The game started off good. And ended out good.

                "Sydney!" I called to her. She dribbled a bit and then threw it to me. Catching it I ran to the basket, dribbling and dodging the other team.

                "Shoot!" One of my teammates shouted. I shot for the basket and missed, but Sydney was on the other side and caught it. She shot again and got it in. I flashed her smile as the other team started and she winked.

                Francie stood at the other end of the court waiting for someone to come her way. When she stole the ball she was so surprised she just stood there.

                "Francie throw it to someone!" Sydney yelled to her.

                So she did. Sydney caught it and dribbled down to our basket. There were too many people around her so she bounce passed the ball to me. This time when I shot, I got it in.

                "Yes!" The team yelled.

                The game went on and at some point me and Sydney were standing next to each other watching on of our teammates shoot. When the ball missed and came towards us she let me try and catch it. Somehow I tripped and she fell down with me. I found myself on top of her and we were both laughing hysterically.

                "You two okay?" Mr. Nac yelled to us.

                "Yeah!" Sydney yelled back barely getting the one word out, we were laughing so hard.

                When we had finally stopped laughing and got up, the other team had scored.

                "Okay guys! Class is over!" Ms. Blaze called to us.

                "Wow." Will and Francie came up to us. Francie smiled. "Nice fall."

                That just sent me and Sydney into another fit of laughter.

                Sydney caught her breath enough to say. "Meet all of us at my house. Four o'clock." Francie and Sydney waved and left the gym.

                I caught my breath and started to walk to the locker room.

                "Are you and Sydney boyfriend, girlfriend?" Will followed me.

                I almost stopped, but decided it wasn't worth it… he wasn't worth it. "No. We're friends."

                "Oh." That was all he could say as he rushed past me into the locker room.

                I'm so gonna hate this guy. And I haven't even known him for an hour.


	4. Kiss

A/N – Since I'm telling you, you are not allowed to flame me for this. Since I wasn't alive when Sydney, Vaughn, etc were really 14 I have no clue what movies and music they listened/saw. So, I am pretending that it is the year 2002. OKAY? Good. Enjoy.

I have used Moulin Rouge in this story and two (three, four) songs (not all from it).

**Vaughn's POV**

**                I know no guy would ever admit this, but I am terrified of Sydney's dad. He has this attitude about people that no one would take not comfortless and he knew my father… come on.**

                The house was bright, radiating with a light from the living room window. Jumping up the steps, I knocked on the door slowly, softly.

                "Hey Michael!" Francie gave me a quick hug and pulled me inside. "We were wondering where you were. It's four thirty." We passed the living room and I saw Jack sitting there watching a movie… a kind of comedy/drama crap that only people his age watched. No offense, but it was pathetic.

                I looked around; taking in every little detail I could as Francie pulled me along to Sydney's room. Now that was what I wanted to see, Sydney's room, where she slept, kept to her self.

                "Look who is finally here." Francie announced letting go of my arm, shutting the door and sitting on the bed next to Will. Sydney was on the floor next to the bed… next to Will.

                "Hey. We were wondering if you were even coming." Sydney smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm sure Will wanted another guy around… not two girls."

                I smirked and looked around. Nice room. Desk, phone, bed. Normal room.

                "Hey." I nodded to Will. God, the guy didn't even have the decency to nod back. Moron.

                "Sit." Sydney reached up and pulled my arm and I fell to the ground next to her.

                "You are too strong for your own good." I sat up and pulled my knees up, resting my arms on them.

                She just smiled. "Here." She spun around on her knees and reached toward her stereo. "I need to drown out the sound of that damned movie." Her fingers pushed the buttons and the number changed to a five. "You boys are gonna hate this song, but I just need something to get the sound of the television out of my head."

_I'm not looking for someone to talk to  
I've got my friends_

_I'm more than okay  
I've got more than a girl could wish for  
I live my dreams_

_But it's not all they say  
  
_

                Sydney bobbed her head and listened to the music.

_  
Still I believe  
(I'm missing...)  
I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees  me  
  
_

                She looked up at Francie who was telling Will a joke and he burst out laughing.

_  
(Don't want to wake...)  
Don't want to wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk in my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give_

_All the love in the world  
  
_

                She smiled and turned towards me, still smiling.__

_  
I've often wondered if love's an illusion  
Just to get you through_

_The loneliest days  
I can't criticize it_

_I had no hesitations  
My imagination_

_Just stole me away  
  
_

                I moved closer and whispered that Will doesn't know what he's getting himself into.__

_  
Still I believe   
(I'm missing...)   
I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me  
  
_

                Sydney slapped me playfully.__

_  
(Don't want to wake...)  
Don't want to wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk in my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give_

_All the love in the world  
  
_

                Will looked up and he and her exchanged smiles.__

_  
Love's for a lifetime  
Not for a moment  
So how could I throw it away  
I'm only human  
And nights grow colder  
With no one to love me that way  
  
_

                I sat back against her dresser and closed my eyes.__

_  
I need someone who really sees me   
  
_

                Sydney hummed to the music as it faded.__

_  
(Don't want to wake...)  
Don't want to wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk in my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give_

_All the love in the world_

                The red light blinked the number six and we could still hear the TV in the background.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

                I looked over to Sydney. The song had a fast beat and no guy would admit he liked it. But it summed me up perfectly.__

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

                She smiled at me and strained to hear if the TV was still on.__

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes_

_Put on a brand new shirt_

_Get home early from work_

_If you say that you love me_

_                Sydney reached over and paused the music. All I could see was the red six blinking and Sydney with her finger barely touching the play/pause button._

                "Is the TV off?" We all listened carefully and we heard no TV. "Finally." She sighed and hit the stop button and then clicked the stereo off completely.

                The door to Sydney's room opened and her dad's head popped in and then his whole self.

                "Hello." He said. Sydney's eyes seemed to be pleading him to continue. "I'm going out, Syd. If you guys leave, just leave a note or something." Without waiting for an answer he left quickly.

                I listened as Sydney sighed and looked over to her. She just smiled.

                Francie looked over to Sydney. "Do you guys wanna rent a movie? We could get a DVD and some popcorn…"

                "Yeah…" Sydney got up quickly and went over to Francie, pulling her up.

                "Now, what movie?" I stood and followed the girls into the living room.

                "Will… you're really quiet." Francie went behind me and pulled Will further into the living room.

                "Nothing to say…" His voice trailed and I couldn't wait until he was quiet again. Bad thoughts… I know, but I can't help them.

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                When Francie had dragged Michael into my room I breathed relief. I like Will… he's a cool guy to be around, just like Francie is a cool girl to hang out with. But Michael brings something to our little group. I don't know what… just something…**

                "Come on… we need suggestions for movies." I jumped a bit to get the jitters out of me. "If you want you can look in the DVD selection over there." I pointed to a little stack of DVDs.

                "Ten Things I Hate About You?" Francie pulled out the first DVD. I shook my head and so did the guys. "That's a no. Heartbreakers… no. Hardball… we got a maybe." She stuck Hardball on the top of the shelf. "Pearl Harbor… no, too long. Moulin Rouge… another maybe." We went on and on, but the pile never rose from those two movies.

                "Okay." I grabbed the two movies. "We got Hardball and Moulin Rouge. Both have sad parts in them… one has a happy ending… one has a sad ending." I held them both up. "Which one?" All I got was three shoulder shrugs. "Okay. Fine." I put the two movies behind my back and switched them from hand to hand until I couldn't remember which was in which hand. "Will, pick a hand."

                "The right one." He pointed to my right arm.

                I pulled the movie from behind me. "Moulin Rouge it is." I threw Hardball back on the shelf and took out the Moulin Rouge CD and stuck it in the DVD player. "You guys start the movie. I hate the beginning. I'm gonna get drinks and popcorn." I watched the others sit, except Michael who stood watching me, and then I left the room and went into the kitchen.

                I pulled out two blue cups, two green cups and large bowl for the popcorn. When I turned around I jumped. Michael had been right behind me.

                "Oh, God." He stepped back. "Sorry." Grabbing the bowl before I dropped it he set it on the counter.

                I laughed and then (laughter is contagious) he laughed too. Soon we were both hysterical. "We are so stupid." I put down the cups and went to another cabinet and got the popcorn as he got the drinks.

                "You're right." He smiled. God, I love his smile. It's so warm and bright.

                "Francie doesn't like Coke. There is a Pepsi in the fridge, if you don't mind…" I stopped when he opened the fridge door. I smiled. He's sweet too.

                "Does… Will… like Coke?" He could barely get the name out and I shuddered thinking that he thought I like Will… I didn't.

                "Yeah. He had some in lunch." I glanced over to Michael as I stood in front of the microwave. I gave him a smile and he gave me one. That was us… we exchanged smiles and words, but we both wanted more…

                "I'll bring these to them." I was almost going to stop him, but decided against it.

                When I was six or seven and me and my mother were making popcorn I used to sit on the counter and watch the bag grow and grow, wondering if it was going to pop. It never did. Mom always took it out before it could. I wanted it to pop… don't know why… I just did. But now I don't. It seems just stupid.

                I opened the microwave and touched the bag. "Shit." I put my finger in my mouth. The bag was hot and I was stupid to even think it wouldn't be.

                "What happened?" Michael was behind me again.

                "You are good at scaring people." I sighed as I took my finger away from my face. "It's nothing, I just burned my finger."

                "Let me get it." I watched him take the bowl and put it right next to the microwave. Taking the bag by the edges he pulled it out of the microwave. He was loosing his grip on it. Before it dropped to the floor he threw it up a bit and caught it with his hands. "Ouch." He bounced it on his hands all the time saying 'ow' or 'ouch'. I laughed at the site. Finally he got the bag in the bowl.

                "You laughing at me?" He turned and smiled at me.

                "Well… yeah. Cause now someone has to open it." I pointed at the bag and we both started laughing.

                Michael smiled and then put his finger up like he had an idea. "Knife?" I grabbed one from the draw and handed it to him. Carefully her slit open the bag and steam came out. Only a little. He smirked and looked over to me. Then he picked up the edges and pulled it upside down. We both watched the popcorn pour out.

                I picked the bowl up and smiled taking a popcorn in my mouth. He took one too. "Let's go." I nudged him with my shoulder and lead him into the living room.

                There were two couches in the living room. Francie and Will were sitting on one of them. Across from each other. Michael sat on the other one (which happened to be the smaller of the two) and I sat next to him, pulling my legs up to lean on. I put the popcorn on the ground. I wasn't hungry. I had Michael next to me. I wasn't hungry… for popcorn anyway.

**Vaughn's POV**

**                I was sitting next to Sydney. I looked over to Will and Francie and sighed. They were so engrossed in the movie. I glanced at Sydney. I had felt her eyes on me a few times during the movie and I smiled at the thought.**

                The movie was already up to Ewan McGregor singing Your Song. 

_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

_                Sydney shifted next to me and I looked over to her. She was sitting differently now. Now she was sitting with her legs off the couch and she was slouched._

_Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on_

_                She looked over to me and smiled. "Sorry." She mouthed._

                I moved over a bit so she could hear me. I was touching her barely and neither of us really minded. "Why are you sorry?"

                "I disturbed the movie for you." She leaned so that her mouth was right next to my ear.

_So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

                "You didn't disturb anything." I could barely keep my voice from choking, we were so close.

                "You sure?" She pulled back and looked me straight in the eye. I nodded and she smiled. "You mind if I lean on you? I can't get comfortable." She looked so shy even though the lights were off.

                "No." I whispered and turned my attention back to the movie. I felt her lean on my side and I sighed. Her head rested on my shoulder. I looked over to Francie and Will. They were still watching the movie.

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

                I moved my head and looked at Sydney on my shoulder. She turned a bit and looked me in the eyes. The brown was deep and beautiful.

_Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
I put down in words  
How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

                Suddenly I felt a vibration coming from my pocket. Reaching for it I pulled my beeper out and sighed.

**                ERIC – 911**

**                "Do you have a phone somewhere, I could use?" I whispered as to not disturb Will and Francie.**

                "In the kitchen. Come on." She pulled me up and into the kitchen. "Here." She handed me the phone.

                Dialing the number I threw my beeper on the counter and leaned against it.

                "Yeah?" I heard someone answer on the other end.

                "What'd you want Eric?" I sighed into the phone.

                "You mom called her and said you were at Sydney's. When I said Sydney who, she asked me to find you." I heard him cough and then continue. "And since she still doesn't know you even have a beeper, I thought, why not try that. Who knew you were _actually going to answer it this time."_

                "Yeah, I'm still wondering why I did." I said sarcastically to him. "What'd she want from me?"

                "Shit." I heard rustling and a bang. "Sorry… I dropped the phone." He sighed. "She said that your aunt Heather was coming for dinner and she wants you at your house by seven."

                "It's five thirty." I argued. "Whatever. I'm going. If she calls you again tell her that." I hung up without a good-bye and looked over to Sydney.

                "Gotta go home?" She asked with a sigh.

                "Yeah." I put the phone on the counter and walked into the living room. As I was picking up my jacket (not disturbing Will and Francie) the phone rung.

                "Francie!" Sydney came into the living room. "It's David. Your dad wants you home."

                "Okay." Francie got up and looked at me strangely. "You are leaving too?" I nodded, putting on my jacket then throwing her hers.

                After small good-byes, not from me and Will though, me and Francie headed out.

                "Where do you live anyway?" Francie started to walk down the block with me.

                "About a mile from here." I gave Francie a smile and then reached into my pocket. "Crap. I forgot my beeper there. Go on without me." I waved to Francie. "See ya later!" I ran back to Sydney's house and reached the door. Do I knock or go in. I just needed to grab my beeper, so I decided to slip in then out.

                I grabbed the doorknob and opened it slowly. The movie was still playing, I could hear it. I saw my beeper on the counter and heard something from the living room. Not the movie. I threw my beeper in my pocket then making sure no one saw me I looked in the living room.

                It was Sydney and Will. Kissing.

                That wasn't good. I quietly made my way out of the house and back down the block.

                That site had not been good for me. Not good for my ego, my brain… but mostly, not good for my heart.

A/N – You all hate me now don't you? I hate myself at the moment. But don't worry… no never mind… you should worry. I'll be back with a new chapter soon!


	5. Mom

A/N – I knew you'd hate me! ::pokes Jori right back:: I am 'fixing' it. And I have no doubts about the angry mob of readers, Katie. You wouldn't even have to get them all together, lol. Thanks for the reviews either way. I hope this chapter is better to your liking.

And just so you know, it's getting confusing having Sydney call Vaughn, Michael. I keep typing Vaughn by mistake (so if you see a Vaughn in there somewhere, just yell at me)

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                It took me about three seconds to register that Will had just kissed me. Then it took another two to push him off me and onto the floor.**

                "What the hell are you doing?" I stared down at him. The movie was now suddenly hurting my ears, so I grabbed the remote and slammed my finger on the power button, watching as the TV did 'bloop' and turned into blackness.

                "I don't know… kissing you?" Will sounded a little angry, but he had no right to be! I had the right to be mad at him.

                "Well, did you even think that maybe I don't like you in _that way?" I knew that I was being a little bit harsh and blind (not really sure about the blind part) but he had it coming._

                "Yes. But I decided to anyway." He was sitting up now and his voice was softer.

                "Well…" I changed my tone of voice, to a softer and nicer level. "You're brave, I'll give you that." I told him with a small smile.

                "Yeah, I always liked that about myself." He smiled softly and laughed. "I'm such a jerk." He laughed again.

                "That too." I laughed with him. "God, that was so stupid." I muttered, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

                "Agreed completely." Will stood and followed me. He looked around and then squinted. "Where'd Michael's beeper go?"

                "I don't know." I looked on all of the counters." Okay, I stood right here and put it right there saying that I'd give it back to him tomorrow." I narrowed my eyes. "That's really strange. I'll look for it." I smiled at Will. Strange how it didn't seem awkward between us. "I think you better get going." I opened the door and followed him outside.

                "I'll see ya Sydney." He waved and then started to walk away.

                I went inside the house and searched the tables and counters for Michael's beeper. When I finished I shrugged. _I'll tell him about it tomorrow. Maybe he'll help look for it._

_                "Hey Sydney." Dad walked into the house. "Have a good night?" He threw his jacket on the chair._

                "Almost perfect." I smirked and went to my room.

                I'll talk to Michael tomorrow. But talking would be the last thing he wanted to do…

**Vaughn's POV**

**                Anger. That was my first instinct when I saw her at her locker. I didn't know if I should avoid her or just go on with a regular day and wait for gym to come, then decide what to do.**

                I passed her, without letting her see me, and went to my own locker. I listened as the bell rang and watched as people ran to their sixth period class. I was supposed to go straight to the study hall… my English teacher wanted me to finish a report that had been due yesterday.

                I brought the note my English teacher had written to the teacher in the study hall and then got my books out to continue writing.

                That's about when I heard soft laughter coming from a table a few from mine. Looking up, I frowned as I watched Sydney, Will and Francie talk softly… the teacher 'shushing' them a few times.

                Quickly, I pulled my chair out and sat. The papers fluttered a bit as I picked up my pencil to start writing.

                "Francie…" I heard Sydney whisper, ten minutes later, as I looked over my notes. "It's Michael…" I felt all of their eyes piercing me. I shook it off, shivering.

                I heard a chair pull from a table and looked up to see Sydney right in front of me.

                "Hey." She whispered sitting across from me. "What're you doing in here?" She smiled softly, but I wasn't going to let her smile save everything.

                "Finishing a report." I nodded to the papers in front of me. "One more paragraph and I'm out of here." I said harshly.

                "Well… why don't you finish that later and come talk to us?" Her smile radiated and I shook my head slightly… I was almost finished, just one last sentence.

                "Can't… gotta finish this." I continued writing and finally got the last word down on the paper.

                Her hand went over my report and she leaned closer. "What's wrong?" Her breath fluttered the papers and her hair that had fallen over her eyes.

                "Nothing." I snapped, pushing her hands away. I packed up all my things and stood up. "I'll just be going now… leave you guys alone." I pulled my books to my side and ran my other hand through my hair. The doors stood open and I walked through them quickly, leaning against the wall when I got into the hallway. I never got so angry at someone… I never wanted someone that I couldn't have so badly… I never wanted to feel this way… I just… did.

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                I wondered about what had happened all throughout the rest of sixth period and both seventh and eighth. Francie and Will tried to snap me out of it, but it wasn't going to work. At times I'd smile and laugh along with their jokes, but something bugged me about what had gone on in study hall… and I'm always one to trust my instincts.**

                I smiled as me and Francie changed into our gym clothes. Laughing at jokes was easy… especially when they are funny.

                "Hey, so what happened after me and Michael left the other night?" Francie looked over to me as she pulled her shirt over her head.

                "Pretty much nothing…" I threw my clothes in my locker and shut it. "Will and I decided not to watch the movie and he had to go home… Oh, that reminds me… I have to tell Michael that I can't find his beeper…"

                "What are you talking about?" Francie squinted, confused. "When me and Michael left he realized about his beeper and ran back to get it." I looked over to Francie and shook my head. "Really. He even caught up with me again and he had the beeper in his hand." Francie smiled slightly. "The guy can run fast, let me tell you that."

                "You mean he took his beeper." I snapped the lock shut on my locker and stood up, the blood rushed to my head and the locker room spun around me.

                "I guess… He didn't tell me what happened when he got to your house… only that he got his beeper and left." Francie looked at me strangely.

                "Oh my god." I put my hand over my mouth. Francie looked at me and started toward me. "Oh my god… I have to talk to Michael… Meet me in the gym when you're done." I ran out of the locker room and toward the gym before she could answer.

                If he saw Will and me… kissing… then my life was over right there. If he thought that me and Will were… oh god… I can't even think about that.

                I opened the gym doors and looked around. The guys were already in the gym and so were some girls.

                Will came over to me and frowned. "What's the matter?"

                I shook my head. "Where's Michael? I have to talk with him…" I looked around quickly.

                "He's right over there." Will pointed to two guys coming out of the guy's locker room.

                I thanked Will and made my way to Michael. "I need to talk to you." I said to him and smiled at Gregory (the guy talking to him). Gregory walked away and I pulled Michael to the bleachers that were set up in the gym for the band concert taking place that afternoon.

                "Sit." I ordered softly. When he did, he made sure not to look at me, but at our teachers who were chatting before the class started. "Look at me." I gave another order.

                He didn't look at me. "Why?" He asked instead.

                "Because I need to know something and so do you…" I let my voice trail as he looked at me. I looked him over and squinted. "You didn't get changed…?"

                "I didn't feel good… not that you should care." He added swiftly, running a hand through his hair.

                "Why shouldn't I?" I asked harshly. He was being such a stubborn moron. He wasn't even letting me explain before he got thoughts in his head. "Because Will kissed me?"

                At that he looked up. The pain in his eyes was too much. I knew that my eyes were glistening with tears… tears for him and everything he's been put through since the day he met me. I felt sorry for him… but I also felt sorry for me… because I had this guilt that would never go away.

                "Michael!" Mr. Nac called over to us. He was in the doorway to the gym teacher's office and he beckoned Michael to him.

                I watched as Michael stood up and ran over to Mr. Nac, listening to what he was saying.

                "What?" I heard Michael exclaim. Such words as 'main office', 'your mother', 'sister's already there' and 'hospital' were coming from the conversation.

                I walked over to Mr. Nac as Michael ran out of the gym. "Mr. Nac?" He turned to me and smiled softly. "What's happened?"

                "You should talk to Michael about that Sydney… he's going through a tough time right now… he's been going through one for a while now…" Mr. Nac went back into his office with a frown on his face… and a pained me outside.

**Vaughn's POV**

**                Mom. The word bit through my brain every second that I wasn't next to her. Jackie was sitting next to me. Crying… wish I could cry. I wish that I wasn't so worried about being the older, stronger brother. I wish we didn't have to go through this.**

                "Aunt Sara!" I watched my ten year old sister leap up from her seat and into my aunt's arms.

                "Hey baby." Aunt Sara smiled to her and then sat next to me. "Jackie, why don't you get a coupe of sodas with Uncle Ben?"

                My Uncle smiled and took my sister's hand, leading her away.

                Aunt Sara frowned when she looked over to me. And she put a hand on my back. "Hey." She whispered softly. "How're you doing?"

                "I'm fine… peachy… great…" I ran on with those words and then leaned back after she took her hand away. I sighed.

                "You don't look fine…" She was still whispering. "Your mom's going to be fine." She reassured me. "You'll see… we'll all get through this…"

                "She was wrong to do this." I whispered and Aunt Sara jumped slightly. "She was wrong and she was being stupid." I hated to talk about my mother like this, but it was true.

                "Honey…"

                'No." I snapped and stood up, looking at my watch. "It's seven thirty pm… she's been here since two o'clock. The longer she stays asleep the less likely she has…" I wasn't crying… I never cried. Last time I cried was at my father's funeral. I haven't enough tears for the people I have lost. "I don't want to be here." I whispered. I didn't want to watch as she slipped away… I didn't want to see any of it.

                "Do you want to go home?" Aunt Sara asked as Jackie and Uncle Ben came back.

                "Yeah…" When she started to get up I stopped her. "But I want to walk. I'll be fine." I added as I grabbed my jacket and Jackie handed me one of the soda cans. I headed out… but I wasn't going home.

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                Dad left about an hour ago to go on another trip… and finally he fired Theresa and left me home alone… for one day and two nights. I jumped for joy.**

                Eight o'clock flashed on my alarm clock as I headed into the kitchen for a small snack. It had started to rain twenty minutes ago and I looked out to the drops splashing on the window.

                A knock at the door brought me back into reality. As I walked to the door I tugged at the strap at my tank top.

                "Hey." I heard someone say and I looked up at the visitor.

                "Michael?" I looked him up and down. He was soaked. His face was wet with rain, but also tears… and he was still crying.

                "I was walking and in dire need to throw this out." He held up a soda can. The can was bent as if someone had gripped it tightly. "You have a garbage right?" He cocked his head to the side, rain and tears falling to his shoulder.

                "Yeah." I ushered him inside and took the can from him. He followed me into the kitchen and I felt his eyes on me as I threw the can in the trash. I looked up and his green eyes pierced mine. "Is that it?" I asked looking slightly confused.

                "I… yeah… that's it. I gotta go." He started toward the door but I pulled his arm and he spun around.

                My hand stayed on his arm. "I… it meant nothing with Will." I blurted out. Biting my bottom lip, I waited for what he would say.

                "Then why'd you kiss him?" Michael moved away from my arm as I grabbed a towel and threw it to him.

                "Dry up." I told him when the towel hit him. "And I didn't kiss him… he kissed me. I guess you didn't stay for the whole show because Will ended up on the floor." I smiled at the memory and looked up to Michael.

                He was just standing there. Towel in his hand, drying his hands.

                "Okay." That's it. That's all he could say was Okay? "So it meant nothing with Will. Is that supposed to change my perspective on you and Will… cause it doesn't." He shook his head and water splashed lightly to the floor. Tears would come, from me this time, cause he already had tears. But right now I was too riled up to cry.

**Vaughn's POV**

**                I had no clue what I was doing there. Yeah, I had needed a garbage to throw the can in, but I could've picked a better house to knock on.**

                Then she brings up the whole Will-kissing subject. I don't know what to think now and my brain is on overload with everything that's going on. I just want out… I want out of everything.

                "I gotta go." I turned again, this time making it to the door.

                "What's wrong with you?" I spin around and see her standing with her arms across her chest.

                "What's wrong with me?" I mused. There was so much to answer that with, but I don't think I'd be able to get all of it out. "There are a lot of answers I can tell you Sydney."

                "Start with why you won't forgive me…" She stated, clear and cold.

                "There was nothing to forgive. I was never angry at you…." I had a small bubble of anger that was making its way to my voice.

                "Then why wouldn't you talk to me and tell me what was going on with you?" She was angry too and I couldn't blame her.

                "Because I was angry at myself." I whisper harshly. "I inflict a lot of pain on myself and this was just tiny compared to how much I am right now."

                "Then why do you do it?" She's right in front of me now and I'm looking at the floor, to my feet and her feet. Her feet are bare; her toenails match her fingernails in a deep black with sparkles, they look like stars.

                "I don't know." I looked up at her and into her eyes. They were filled with small emotions. Pity, confusion, sadness. "I have so many things that are going on right now that I couldn't even begin to tell you why I was crying before." I whispered fast and serious.

                "Why don't you try?" She pulled on my arm so that we were in the living room.

                "My mom's in the hospital." I blurted and she looked up to me from her seat on the couch. I sat next to her. "Today, remember I ran out of gym?" She nodded. "Well… my mom is in a coma… she was in a car accident."

                "Oh my god…" Sydney turned more towards me and rested her hands on her knees. My own knees were touching hers and I could feel the warmth through out jeans.

                 "Yeah…" I let out a small, harsh laugh. "The doctors don't think she'll make it… they say she will… but they are all lying assholes." I mutter and Sydney leans closer to hear me. "She's done this before… just never actually got herself into a coma…"

                "What has she done?" I followed my eyes with Sydney's as she lifted her head.

                "She drinks… usually she waits until me and Jackie (my sister) are out of the house to drink… this time she drank and then decided 'why don't I go for a drive'." I imitated my mother's voice clearly. "God." I leaned back and shifted so that I was still facing Sydney. "She's so stupid." I mutter with a small laugh. Then I frown and look around, I just spilled my guts out to Sydney… wow. "She does the same thing as I do… she inflicts pain on herself…"

                I could tell Sydney was trying to deal with everything I had said. I looked at my watch and sighed. I didn't have to leave… but I wanted to.

                "I gotta go." I repeated for the third time tonight. I stood and made my way to the door, but Sydney ran and stood in front of me. "What?" I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore… I wasn't in the mood to sit here while she felt sorry for me.

                "You're just going to leave?" She looked me straight in the eye. "You just spilled out something that is a very personal subject and now you're just gonna leave?"

                I stood there, not moving, not leaving. I just stood there. "What do you want me to do?" My own anger was getting the best of me. "Do you want me to sit here while you can tell me how sorry you are? No thanks Sydney. I gotta go." Fourth time. I tried to get around her but she grabbed my arm, again. I spun around to face her.

                "You are so damn stubborn, you know that?" She was angry too… I could tell from her voice, the way her eyes lit up. "You don't listen to a god damn word anyone has to say do you?"

                "What Sydney? What do you want to say?" I stared at her. "I'm listening okay…"

                Suddenly I felt her lips on mine and that was it. This has got to be a dream, a fucking dream… But when I feel her hands on the back of my neck, pulling me closer, I know it isn't. I can't get enough of her, she tastes like peanut butter. And you can never go wrong with peanut butter… goes with jelly, crackers.

                I was so lost in my thought that I barely registered when she pulled back.

                "Now listen." She stated clearly, making sure I was really paying her attention. After that kiss it was hard not too. "One: I _am sorry for you. Only a cold hearted asshole wouldn't be. Two: I care about you… I care about you way too much… and Three: If you say 'I gotta go' one more time I am going to slap you." She sighed with a smile._

                I laughed. I actually laughed. "Fine. You gotta listen to me too." I gave her a look and she looked straight in my eyes, her hands were still behind my neck and my hands were rested on her waist. "One: I don't want you to feel sorry for me… I've had too many people feel sorry for me already. Two: I care about you too… that's why I was so hurt about the Will thing and Three: I hate to say it, but I really do have to go." I let out the breath I'd been holding.

                She kissed me again, this time soft, gentle and quick. "I'll see you."

                I walked out the door and down the steps. I don't know what just went on… it was really confusing, but I do know that this isn't over yet. I have a girl who cares about me, friends who I can talk to, a sister who's annoying and a mother that I really have to have a talk with if she's still alive.

                Right now, I reach for my beeper that has just vibrated.

A/N – Better now… you don't hate me anymore… no more threats of angry mobs and pokes… well, that's good. So all better now? Good.

Next chapter… some questions for you to think about:

Why is Michael beeper vibrating? Who is 'calling' him? What's gonna happen to his mother? 

There are more, but I don't wanna put all of them.

Review and I'll write some more!


	6. Baby Girl

A/N – Okay, everything's good from the last two chapters. Everyone is feeling better about the whole Syd/Vaughn/Will thing right? Good, good.

Can you believe Sunday's episode! I can't believe it still!... Will… shot… One big blur… whatever. Now onto the fic right?

To all Nysnc fans: I am sorry about the small bashing in this chapter. I used to be a Nysnc fan, but now… not so much… just… sorry ahead of time. No flaming just for that.

**Vaughn's POV**

**                I don't know what to think… I don't know what to do. Looking over at Sydney, Will and Francie, just sitting there, chatting… I don't think I can do this.**

                "Hey honey." Aunt Sara put her hand on my shoulder.

                "Hey Aunt Sara." I whispered as I watched my friends.

                "You okay?" The suit I'm wearing is itchy and hot in this sun and I wish I was at home, alone in my room with nothing but music as my company.

                "Yeah." I shrugged off her hand. "I'm fine." I walked over to the other three and sat next to Sydney who put her arm around me. (Oblivious to Will's jealous, but 'happy you're happy' gaze)

                Sydney kissed my cheek and pulled me into a hug.

                "We gotta go, my mom is here." Francie gave me a quick hug and Will shook my hand. They both set off to Francie's mom and me and Sydney just sat there watching.

                "I'm not gonna ask you… but I really do want to know…" Sydney's voice trailed. Everyone had asked me, so I wasn't surprised by this.

                "I'm…" I stopped before I said the word 'fine'. I looked over to Jackie. She was playing with our cousin Melanie.

*~*FLASHBACK*~*

                I reached for my beeper that had started vibrating.

                **A Sara – 911911911**

**                Aunt Sara? She didn't know my beeper number only… Eric… only Eric knew.**

                From where I was I could see a pay phone a block away. I ran to it and dialed my aunt's cell phone.

                It rang three times. "Pick up… pick up." I muttered. Finally she did. "How'd you get the beeper number?"

                "That's not important." Her voice was choking. There was something wrong…

                "What happened?" I switched the phone from my right ear to my left.

                "Michael… your mom… she didn't… she's gone…" Aunt Sara finally said. It took me a minute or two to register that she was still talking. "I tried to call home, but you weren't there… then I called a few of your friends… finally Eric knew your beeper number… he told me and I called." She stopped and took a long shattering breath. "You should get to the hospital now." She stated clearly.

*~*End*~*

                "I'm not too good." I finished my sentence from earlier. Sydney pulled me into a hug and I let a few (two or three) tears fall to her shoulder. "I don't know what to do anymore…" I whispered into her hair.

                "You'll be fine." She whispered into my ear.

                I pulled back and leaned on my chair. "You don't know that…" I looked over to my Aunt and Uncle. I nodded toward them. "They don't know where we are going to live yet… they want to go back to San Francisco, but they know that me and Jackie want to stay here." I shivered at the thought of leaving Sydney…

                "Talk to her. Tell your aunt how much you want to stay here." She argued back.

                "Michael! Sydney!" My aunt called to both of us. "We have to get going!"

                I got up and pulled Sydney up. My arm wound around her waist and her hand rested on my shoulder.

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                God… I thought that I was broken up when my mother died. But Michael has had both parents leave him suddenly and I don't think that I can tell him how sorry I am, or how much I care about him.**

                Later, it's dinner time, and we are all sitting in McDonalds… by popular demand (mostly from Jackie).

                "What do you two want?" Sara came over to me and Michael. We had our own separate table… to talk.

                "Just a cheeseburger and a Sprite." Michael muttered as I leaned back against him, we sat next to each other.

                "What about you Sydney?" She smiled at me and it brightened my mood.

                "The same please?" I noticed I was way too polite. After Sara left I made a choking noise. "I'm too polite."

                Michael just smiled at me and pulled me closer.

*~*FLASHBACK*~*

                Michael ran into the hospital quickly and ran to the room he had left his mother.

                "Jackie!" He yelled down the hall. His little sister turned her tear stained cheeks and ran to him. He picked her up effortlessly and felt her tears slip through the fabric of his shirt.

                Michael continued walking to his Aunt and Uncle who were still crying. He put his sister down, but she clung to him tightly, almost cutting off his air.

                "Honey… I'm sorry." Aunt Sara cried to him. "I'm sorry… so, so sorry…" She repeated that until she didn't know the meaning of the words.

                Michael just stood there. His sister sobbed at his waist, his own tears falling silently.

*~*END*~*

                "So…" I sighed. How do you start a conversation with someone whose mother just died?

                "I don't know what to do…" He whispered into my ear softly. "I don't know if I can get through this…"

                "I know… but we _will get through this… together. You still have me." I whispered and he pulled back to look me in the eyes._

                "I don't know… how to tell you how much you mean to me…" He whispered.

                "Doesn't matter." I kissed him softly, smiling against his lips.

**Vaughn's POV**

**                "Why?" I complained to my aunt. After dropping off Sydney, Aunt Sara and Uncle Ben took us back to my house to sleep.**

                "Michael…" Aunt Sara hated it when people complained. "Your Uncle and I can't live here and commute to San Francisco."

                "But what about all our friends? And what about school?" I argued right back.

                "You can still call, visit and write your friends here. Plus, you can make new friends too." She ran a hand through her hair. "And you'll finish this year in San Francisco."

                "Michael?" Jackie walked into the room, followed by our Uncle who walked straight to Aunt Sara. Jackie's hands held a sheet of paper. "Where's Donovan?"

                "Donovan?" My Uncle questioned.

                I ignored him. "Donovan's outside, Jackie. Go to bed okay? I'll bring him to your room." I left the room quickly. The door to the backyard was dark when I opened it. For the couple of days we had been gone, I told Eric to take care of Donovan. Feeding him and leaving him in the back when he left. I felt Donovan brush past me, then start jumping on me. "Go to the living room. There are people in there." I ordered. Surprisingly he listened.

                "A dog… you have a dog." Aunt Sara petted the puppy as he jumped on her leg.

                "Yeah." I muttered. "Donovan, come on." I called to the puppy. He followed me into Jackie's room, then leapt on her bed and curled at her feet.

                "Michael?" Jackie turned around in her purple blanket. "Can you sing me Baby Girl?"

                "The song mom wrote? Yeah, sure." I muttered. I love my sister. She's the best, just I don't like singing to her… especially with people watching. But I did it anyway:

                "Close your eyes

                Baby girl

                Rest your head

                Little boy

                Dreams will come

                Soon enough

                Go to sleep

                Little girl

                Hold on tight

                Little boy

                I'll stay here

                I love you…"

                The song went on and on till I finally stopped singing, because my sister fell asleep. Getting up, I turned to the door. My aunt and uncle smiled at me, but I just past them and went to my own room, shutting the door before they could say anything.

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                "We'll see each other. We'll write. You know that." I smiled softly and kissed Michael.**

                "Yeah, I know. And next week you are coming out there, and me and you are gonna celebrate my birthday… just me and you." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

                "Yeah." I whispered in my baby voice. "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." I looked up at him and got up. "Come on. We'll be late for school. And you have to pack your locker up…" I pulled him up and he wound his arms around my waist.

                "Fine." He whispered and I backed towards the door, grabbing my backpack along the way.

                "This is… damn it… I was never good with the whole Pop music crap." I muttered as I threw a picture of his sister and a music poster, of some boy-band that I couldn't care less about, to him.

                "They are called Nsync… don't ask me what she sees in them, cause I have no clue." Michael smiled softly and continued to tear the pictures out of his locker.

                "Lucky Mr. Nac let us do this instead of play gym." I whispered slowly, while taking out his text-books and note-books.

                "Ok…" Michael threw the last picture into his backpack. "Were all done here. I'll see you at my house later right?"

                "Right." I kissed him, waved good-bye and then raced back to the gym.

                Michael's house was very busy with his Aunt, Uncle and sister getting ready to leave.

                "Jackie, you're gonna be okay for the drive? It's gonna be a few hours…" Sara handed Jackie her backpack.

                "I'll be fine." Jackie left the room and went to sit in the car.

                "We'll meet you outside." Ben smiled at me and Michael, then left with Sara.

                "I wish that I could stay here…" Michael ran a hand through his hair.

                "Hey." I said and he looked away from me. "Look at me." He turned back. "I am going to talk to you on the phone… I am going to write you everyday… And visit you whenever I can get up and drive to you…" I pulled his head down and kissed him.

                "I love you." He whispered, then pulled back as if he said the wrong thing.

                I pulled him back down and smiled as I kissed him. "I love you too." He smiled and it widened as we stared at each other. "Now get going." I kissed him again and then followed him outside.

                "You'll take care of Donovan right?" He yelled as he ran to the car.

                "Forever!" I yelled back and smiled as I tugged the little puppy's leash. I waved as they drove off and then pulled the puppy in the direction to my house. "Come on Donovan… we are going to be roommates for a long time." I smiled and walked down the road.

                'I love you' whispered over and over in my head.

A/N – the next chapter is going to be many (a few) years later… I have this great idea and can't wait to get it down on paper, so I'm gonna stop typing.

Please review and I'll get done even quicker!


	7. Back Here

**Vaughn's POV**

**                I'm back here… I'm back in the same place I had been. Alone and confused and sure as hell not going anywhere.**

                Except now I'm a CIA agent… I've been one for the past two years. I'm not a field agent… I'm barely even a guy who works at a desk… all I do is help out… I like logic and that's what they needed… a 'logical' guy. Devlin was an old 'friend of the family' so he asked for me to be recruited the minute I turned 18 (literally). I said yes of course. 

                I'm back in Los Angeles. Jackie, Aunt Sara, Uncle Ben and Melanie were still in San Francisco. I moved back two months ago… Eric and I became best buds again… everything was pretty much normal…

                Except I miss Sydney…

                "Michael!" Jackie knocked hard on the wood door. She was the annoying kind of person, who knocked and rang the door-bell a million times.

                I opened the door and smirked. "The point of me moving back to Los Angeles and getting my own place was to get away from the likes of my annoying little sister."

                She slapped me playfully and then walked into the house… not that she cared if I invited her or not.

                "It's pouring out there… oh and nice place." She smirked and spun around to get the whole view. Pictures lined the walls. Some were of me and Jackie, just Jackie, Aunt Sara and Uncle Ben… and there was one picture that I loved. It sits on my dresser. Me and Sydney with Donovan right in front of us. That was taken the day we left. 'I love you'

                "I like it." I muttered as she looked around at the pictures, various objects and the books on the bookshelf.

                "I still can't get over the fact that you are a CIA agent… just like dad…" She smiled at me excitedly.

                "It's been a month. For one month I've lived here and been a CIA agent… Get over it." I laughed and picked my sister up, spinning her around.

                She laughed and hugged me tightly, then smiled softly, still hugging me. "They would've been proud."

                I swallowed my tears and smiled. "I know… they would've been proud of you too." I pulled back and she laughed. "Really." I pushed her brown hair behind her ears. "Your sixteen now… one of the highest in your class and… and the best little sister a guy could ask for." She laughed and slapped me again, playfully.

                "I love you Michael." She kissed me on the cheek. "But I gotta run in the rain, down to my friend's house…"

                "Love you too Jackie." I watched her run back out into the rain, still smiling and spinning. She had always loved the rain… she reminded me of someone…

**Sydney****'s POV**

**                I'm not ready for this… I'm not ready to become a double agent and lie even more to my friends…**

                For two weeks I've known that SD-6 isn't CIA. Two weeks out of the year I've been a field agent out of the two years I've worked here. 

                "You okay?" Dixon turned his chair around to look at me.

                I sighed and smiled slightly. "I'm fine… just tired." I rolled my shoulders, trying to get a crick out. "Donovan was up most of the night… I gotta take him to the vet."

                "Oh." Dixon smiled and nodded to Sloane's doors. "He's waiting for us in the briefing room."

                I groaned as I stood up. "Do I have to?" I whined like I used to when I didn't want to go to school.

                "Yes you have to." Dixon pushed me into the room and into the seat next to him. I smiled slightly at my father who was across from me. In the past six years, he and I have grown to an understanding of each other… I have one person to thank for that.

                "Everyone here?" Sloane looked around the room just as Marshall came bouncing in.

                "Sorry I'm late. I had the computer TV on and there was a documentary on monkeys… it was a repeat, but I left the copy of my tape at my sisters house and I probably won't ever see it again on account that she is a neat freak and throws out anything that's not hers…" Marshall babbled on and on until finally he sat down next to my father, and shifted uncomfortably.

                "Okay." Sloane clicked a switch and a picture popped onto the screen. "This is Pierre. We have found out from him that there is another Rambaldi book and that no one besides us and himself know about it." Sloane looked over to me and Dixon. "Your next mission is to find this book. Supposedly it is hidden in the Andes in Argentina… Where you found the Rambaldi journal." He slid two black folders towards us. "You leave in two days."****

**                 "Another trip?" Will plopped next to me on the sofa, Francie sat on my other side. "Another trip?" He repeated. Francie nodded in agreement.**

                "Yes. Guys it's my job. It has been my job since two years ago." I kept looking at both of them. I looked up at Donovan when I heard him bark and I smiled. "I gotta take Donovan for a walk, so I am going to go…" I was interrupted by the phone ringing.

                Francie leapt up and grabbed the receiver. "Hello?" She waited for a minute then squinted. "Sorry, wrong number." She held the receiver, just looking at it and then hung it up. "Someone asking for Joey's Pizza." She shrugged.

                That was my cue… My father and Devlin briefed me on Joey's Pizza… I better get out of here. "I'm gonna go for a run…" I got up and grabbed Donovan's leash and he bounded over to me.

                "Be careful… it was raining before and the weather cast said it might drizzle a little." Will warned me as I head to the door.

                "I'll be fine…" I smiled and pulled Donovan out of the house. The ground was a little wet from the rain… I heard the teenagers next door and their stereo was blasting a song.

_Nobody loves the rain  
Can't stand it  
We know we've seen it before  
Baby, handle it  
Baby, what did we tell ya before  
About chasin' those waterfalls  
Yeah  
Nobody loves the rain  
Can't stand it  
We know we've seen it before  
Baby, handle it  
Baby, what did we tell ya before  
About chasin' those waterfalls  
Yeah_

                Michael hated the rain. I smiled at the thought.

                I miss him.

**Vaughn's POV**

**                I pulled my sneakers on quickly, all the while listening to Eric go on and on about my new agent. I was finally getting an agent of my own. No more 'desk job'.**

                "Ok, she's had a rough time…" Eric frowned as I stood up. "She's worked for SD-6 for two years. After a year she became a field agent. Two weeks ago her best friend Travis found out about SD-6 and they had him killed." I moved to the door and Eric followed me outside. He continued as I locked the door. "Her father told her about SD-6 and how they aren't CIA. Then she came to the CIA office and filed to become a double. Her statement was long… really long."

                "Tolstoy long?" I muttered a short joke.

                "Seriously man." Eric opened his car door as I leaned against the hood. "This girl knows what she's doing."

                "Fine… but I gotta go meet her now." I gave a small wave then headed to my own car. I watched Eric drive away and then started my own car.

                After five minutes I decided I need something to drown out my thoughts, so I turned on the radio.

_Nobody loves the rain  
Can't stand it  
We know we've seen it before  
Baby, handle it  
Baby, what did we tell ya before  
About chasin' those waterfalls  
Yeah  
Nobody loves the rain  
Can't stand it  
We know we've seen it before  
Baby, handle it  
Baby, what did we tell ya before  
About chasin' those waterfalls  
Yeah_

_                I smiled and leaned back; listening as the song ran through my brain on my way to the warehouse I was supposed to meet my agent._

                Getting out of the car I felt the rain start and suddenly it was poring. I ran to the door and slid inside the doorway. I spun around to watch the rain fall for a minute and then I went into the small cage in the back.

                It was quiet so I thought that no one was there as I threw down a folder and a small camera that was for the agent.

                "Can't stand the rain." I muttered louder then I intended to.

                "It's not that bad… not as bad as snow… or hail." Someone called from the back of the cage.

                I spun around and felt a shock that I never thought was imaginable.

                "Sydney?" I exclaimed.


	8. Note To Readers

Dear People.  
  
Hey, I know I haven't updated this story. and I was almost done too, but my mom was fixing my computer and accidentally deleted everything on it. All my stories, folders, etc. I am gonna keep writing this, but I just wanted to let you know it will take more time.  
  
This includes all my other stories too.  
  
Thanks. --Shannon (AliasAngel) 


End file.
